Afterlife
by Mrs.GlennQuinn16
Summary: Severus Snape is finally reunited with Lily and is trying to adjust to his new life. But with constant memories from his past coming back and the lingering desire for life still plagueing him can he truly accept his death?
1. Reunited

**Hello fellow readers and writers! I'm back for another story and will update on the others I have previously been working on. I just had to make at least one harry potter fan fiction. I am a harry potter fanatic like many people around the world and the character that I always loved is none other than the creepy potion master himself Snape. So here a tribute to him! Love you Snape forever 3 Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Reunion

Voldemort stood face to face with Severus. "You say the elder wand belongs to me but you're forgetting who disarmed Albus that night." He hissed. Snape tried to keep his composure straight but he felt fear seize his muscles and sent prickles up his spine. He was going to die. He should have known this was going to happen. "Nagini attack!" Voldemort commanded. Before Severus could pull out his want or even defend himself the snakes venomous fangs had already sunk into the flesh of his neck. The pain was excruciating and can only let out a gurgle as blood filled his mouth and gushed down his black collar and on the front of his black robe. He felt like he was being ripped apart inside out as the snake made sure that this wound would definitely kill him. The venom stung and seeped through his veins. His entire body was going numb, never to function again. He found himself staring into Harry's blue eyes. So much like Lily's. He felt tears pour down his face and urged Harry to take them. The poor boy deserved to know the secrets that he and Dumbledore fought to keep. Snape was sure he was about to spill it when the boy screamed at him with so much hatred back when he had control of Hogwarts. His time was up and the world turned into a cloud of darkness as Severus Snape breathed no more. The pain that once consumed him dulled and vanished completely.

So this is death? Snape wondered as he floated down the endless darkness, not able to feel a single thing but still able to hear his thoughts. Without warning he hit solid ground and the darkness turned to a flood of white light that was so blinding he couldn't look straight through it. The light subsided enough for him to see again and found himself in some kind of hall, every detail stark white. No sounds resonated at all giving the massive place a hollow atmosphere. Not one single person in sight Severus grew panicked. What if he was to remain like this? Alone forever? This has to be death. He couldn't ever go back to the life he had. "Severus." A voice said and it echoed through the hall, making him jump. "Severus" the voice was soothing and warm like honey. So comforting and familiar but no it couldn't be…He looked around "Lily?" he chocked feeling all the emotions he thought he would never possess again well up inside him. A warm hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned to face the beautiful face of Lily Potter. She beamed up at him, her hair a mass of shiny auburn curls. She was more beautiful than he remembered. But then again it's been years since he's seen her. He couldn't believe now that she was actually here. That night when he held her lifeless body in his arms he thought he would never be able to see her again or even ever feel love and happiness again. He cried until no more tears could be shed and just left him hollow once again. "Severus it's been too long I've missed you so much." She put her hand on his cheek and he could actually feel it when he couldn't whenever he saw her in the mirror that showed your deepest desires. He put his hand over hers, feeling renewed happiness once again as warm tears flooded his vision. "Oh Lily, my lily" He cried with joy as her arms wrapped around him. He buried his face in her hair, the perfume he missed now flooding his nose. She wore a white dress that flowed to her knees. His hand touched something soft and alarmed he saw that his hand came in contact with silky feathers of her wings. She had wings? Lily always looked like an angel but now it was shown. He almost laughed when he also noticed that a bright light glowed over her head, a halo he presumed. He held her tighter not wanting to let go.

She was the first to pull away and to only look into his eyes. "Severus I forgive you for the evil deeds you have done, I should have protected you more." He felt more tears come. "No Lily I should of protected you, you could have been alive for much much longer but instead I let the dark lord kill you." She placed both hands on his face "Never mind the past you're here with me now and that's all that matters." He smile and felt warmth flood his body. "How is it that I can still feel?" He asks her. She smiled knowingly. "It's all in here." She put her hand to her chest. "Your body may be eternally dormant but it doesn't mean that your soul isn't and your soul can still store emotions, memories and thoughts." Her smiled faltered a little bit. "It's almost like living but of course not the same." Snape nodded gravely and pulled her close again. "Where's James." Snape finally said. "Around somewhere but we haven't been truly getting along lately." She sighs. "But now that you're finally here I think things will definitely improve." With that to his huge surprise she leaned forward and her soft lips met his. Never feeling them before felt like a whole whirlwind of emotions rushed into him, fighting to grasp the situation at hand. Finally the emotions controlled themselves and now he could feel imminent bliss as he kissed her back hungrily. Who knew that death wasn't such a bad thing after all?

**How was it? I will update another chapter as soon as I can! Please review I would appreciate it soo much!**


	2. The Window

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I made a few screw ups on the facts in the last chapter. I wasn't aware that I said Harry's eyes were blue instead of green. My bad I just wanted to point that out because my stupid computer wouldn't let me actually fix it! Anyway on to chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: The Window

After a very long embrace Severus and Lily finally broke apart. He beamed at her, still in disbelief that she is actually standing before him completely solid and not an illusion. He looked behind him to see that he also had broad wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades. Instead of them being a silvery white like Lily's they were a bronze color and his black wardrobe replaced with a simple white shirt and pants. Above him of course sat his halo. For a second he felt his stomach sink. Why after all he's done, becoming a death eater, killing Dumbledore and inflicting cruelty on the students of Hogwarts, was he still standing here in this form of heaven. If he was whoever the leader of this afterlife he would have banished anyone with such a black heart to the fiery eternal hell where the condemned souls are tormented and tortured nonstop. He deserved that and he knew it. He was shocked out of his self-remorse haze when lily firmly put both hands on his face and fixed her eyes squarely on him. "No Severus you did not deserve to suffer, you did what you had to do and all is forgiven." Her green eyes were so determined and filled with so much hope he felt the entire doubt flood from his body. A voice that wasn't his own resounded in his head _your thoughts are no longer secret and_ _confined. Everyone can hear them as you can hear mine. _ Lily nodded and smiled confirming that she was the one who said that. There seemed much more to learn. Lily took his hand and gave it a gentle tug

"Come on my love there is much more to see." Nodding he obeyed and followed her farther into the light. He looked around in awe as a desolate place turned into a bustling entryway. This place was once again white and he watched as people bustled around, paying the two no notice as they went on their business. Unfazed by this scene Lily kept leading him through the crowd. He was surprised to see all these departed people had many different colors for wings, vibrant silvers and gold's along with other quirky colors like violet or green. The only thing that was the same was the glowing mass of halo above their head. His eyes kept flicking around at an alarming speed that it almost made him dizzy. Everything was so different and he couldn't help but be very curious.

They brush past more angels who are unfazed and when they did actually collide enough for them to take notice they said pardon me in a kind voice and went about on their way again. This was starting to get a little too much for him to take. These people seemed so much kinder and life, nonetheless not killers. It made Severus feel out of place but yet again no one seemed to notice. "How come I can't hear their thoughts?" Severus asked when that realization dawned on him. "You can only hear them if they want you to. They just project the words and they come to you. And sometimes you could peer into their heads without invitation that's how I hear yours." She kind of giggled when she said "Sorry about that and also I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear all their thoughts or else your ears would be practically bleeding from the intensity of it all." Another question down over countless others that were forming a list in his head.

They finally got out of the crowd and reached an even weirder sight. In front of them was a long winding road where quaint houses sat on each side. But what was more alarming was the face that there were lines snaking out every door. Before Severus could open his mouth to ask Lily said, a little jab of sadness in her tone she said "These are the windows, whenever we want to see what's going on down on earth we come here and get in line to wait our turn." Her frown turned back into an amused grin "Of course you can't just view the earth with a snap of your finger there's limitations everyone must obey." Severus scratched his chin again thoughtful and curious. A stray lock of raven black hair strayed into his face and he swept it back behind his ear. He followed Lily and her head whipped back and forth muttering to herself about lines when she found a much shorter line at one of the houses. She tugged Severus so now that he stood in front of her. "I think it's time to see what has been going on since he who must not be named had now risen to his most powerful state" He was surprised that she called the dark lord that name but then again it's probably best not to mention him in such a serene place like this. He nodded in agreement and waited patiently for their turn. In what seemed in no time at all they were entering the small door and facing one giant window. He gasped in awe as the window seemed translucent and rippled like calm waves of the ocean. Lily nudged him forward expectantly. Fear and uncertainty then took ahold of him. What if terrible things have happened since he's left? What if he doesn't like what he sees? "It's okay I'm right here the window is used to let us see but not interfere remember that." He nodded and took hesitant steps forward until he was close enough to see through the rippling surface. Curious he reached out to touch it and his hand went surprisingly right through. "It's okay go through." Mustering up what's left of his courage he took a confident step and went right through the window to the earth below.

**How was that? REVIEW!**


	3. Changed World

**Hello everyone! I am back for more fun! I was on vacation for a while but now that I'm back I'm going to try to update as much as I can before school starts! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Changed World

Severus has never felt so alive. After going through the window he was now free falling back to earth. Lily was right beside him, laughing as her wings beat the air softly. The air was cool and sent a rush through his veins that he cherished. Who knows when he could feel this way again now that he is so called dead. The clouds were fluffy and soft as him and lily went through them. Hogwarts was now visible, a small black dot in the lush green patches of land. It slowly started to grow in mass and he gasped in horror at the scene before him. Hogwarts his beloved school was now lying in practically ruins. Huge parts of building have now been torn off and illuminated by the roaring fire eating away everything in its path. Flashes of wands going off illuminated the place like a light show. He looked at Lily and saw that she was as horrified as him.

"Where's Harry?" She cried frantically. He watched as students ran in the small stone courtyard that led to the outside grounds and watched as some parried with death eaters. He gasped as one student was illuminated in a big ball of green light before dropping to the floor dead. _This can't be happening!_ He took Lily's hand as they landed lightly on the ground and ran through the battle scene. Giants with maces wielded frantically at the students and stone guards trying to protect the school. Death eaters were left and right, killing in a merciful haze.

They ran through the doors that we once a grand hallway. It was now a infirmary and makeshift morgue. Students laid splayed out on stretchers some alive but severely wounded. Nurses bustled around, trying to help as much as they could. He looked in horror as he recognized many of these students. Such terror they are going through. He heard the sound of wailing and looked to the corner where he could recognize the blazing red hair of the Weasley family. Ron was bent over sobbing. He peered to see that his brother Fred layed dead on the stretcher. He felt compassion for the boy. No matter how troublesome and mischievous the Weasley twins are they didn't deserve to die. He also noticed with another wave of horror the lifeless face of Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks.

"Lily" His voice cracked with emotion "What has this world become?" She looked at him, her green eyes incredibly sad.

"I know Severus. The world we knew has changed." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I think I might explore Hogwarts for one last time. I don't think I could bear to come back here now that it's a castle of death." She nodded in understanding. "Go ahead I personally have something to do. I'll be back." With that she took off and disappeared into the sky. He felt a hole start to rip through his heart as he descended the crumbling steps to the dungeons where he spent most of his time. The Sytherin common room was as gloomy as he remembered. Some students were sitting on the couches, sobbing or acting completely oblivious to war zone above. He walked into the far corner where the entrance to his private quarters stand and found it not out of place. The bed was still rumpled when he slept there a few days before. His belongings were still in its designated spots. He wondered if anyone knew he was dead. And if they would care for that matter. He was cruel and ruthless to the students. He wouldn't expect any kindness from them. With a sigh he walked through the door and straight ahead to the potions class room. Unlike the common room the place was destroyed. Smashed cauldrons and vials of potions were scattered on the floor. Shelves of potions were missing and the whole room was in ruin. Snape wanted to fall to his knees and cry then and there but he took a deep breath and composed himself. He left quickly and entered the war zone again. Students were still fighting left and right. He drifted past and up the stairs to where it was surprisingly deathly quiet. "Professor Snape?" A soft voice said and he turned around to face Luna Lovegood. "Why you still here? You're dead." She said blatantly in her calm serene voice. _How can she see me?_ "You can see me Luna?" She cocked her head as if confused. "Of course I can, I can see all of the ghosts they talk to me and most of them don't know they are dead." He cringed a little at that.

"Anyway how do you like what you see? Are you happy that Voldemort has taken over and killed our friends." Her voice has a slight edge to it even though her face showed no anger. "I know you must hate me Luna but as a death eater I had to respect the Dark Lords wishes or else…" She frowned so slightly that he wasn't sure if he actually saw it. "Or else he would of killed you." She finished with no compassion "Well it's seems that he killed you off anyway." He nodded and casts his eyes on the floor shamefully letting the black curtain of his hair fall into his face. "well you did what you had to." She shrugged "No one should hold grudges even in death." He looked at her. She still had that wild platinum hair and the weird radish earrings. "Thank you Luna but I didn't deserve your forgiveness." She looked at him, her blue eyes brightening as she smiled. "Everyone deserves forgiveness." With that she brushed past him and back into danger. He continued to wander, unaware of how much time past. He paused a few times as he heard loud crashed and booms above and below him. One time part of the ceiling crumbled where he stood but of course he felt nothing as it passed right through him.

Finally he headed back in the direction of the danger zone and found that all students were huddled outside and were watching in mute terror as a group of death eaters, lead by the Dark Lord himself stood on the opposite side of them. Hagrid was among them, his bearded face bloodied. His eyes were glistening with tears as he bowed his head. In his arms was the lifeless body of Harry Potter. So it has finally happened. Right then Lily appeared. Her eyes were filled with tears. "It will be okay Lily" He reassured her and he wrapped his arms around her. Luna was the only one to notice them. They watched as the terrible scene unraveled. He peered at the faces of students, bloodied and now had expressions of defeat and hopelessness that it made the raw ache in his chest intensify. The Dark Lord pranced like an idiot around, overjoyed that he has finally killed his foe once and for all. All of a sudden it felt like Snape was being drawn back and he noticed the same weird effect was happening to Lily too. "What's happening?" Snape asked as the pull got stronger and he stumbled backwards. "We are being sucked back. We have spent too much time on earth and now we have to go back." His eyes went wide with disbelief. "Now? No I don't want to go back." But too late they were lifted off the ground and Hogwarts became small before it disappeared behind clouds and they finally went through the window back into heaven. Dismay came over Snape in waves. Death seemed now to be the worst thing of all.


End file.
